


urban fantasy

by aithin_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Poetry, i am edgy, this is so old but i still kinda like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aithin_e/pseuds/aithin_e
Summary: midnight poetry





	urban fantasy

Insomnia's a common complaint nowadays.

Grey skies, morning haze, polluted air.

The scent of cheap coffee pervades.

Dark rain, starless nights, deafening murmurs.

An apartment with lights still on at 4 AM.

Who is that voice that calls?

Crowds of bodies with no faces, unkempt hair, unkempt eyes.

Bloody and bandaged hands. The headlines speaking of a demon corrupting the mind, and its latest victim.

A mugging-turned-murder, a dank alleyway holding those unable to be distinguished between rats and people.

Tell me which way to go, in this democracy-dead city.

I don't know a thing.


End file.
